Masaomi Hiroki
Masaomi Hiroki (正臣 弘樹)'''__is a female fanloid by Kyo. Design '''AGE 14 Hiroki has brown hair that reaches until her elbow. Her hair is blonde at the tip of her hair. Her hair is also slightly curly. She wears a white dress completed by wearing a belt by her waist. She wears a jacket sometimes that has cat ears sticking out. The jacket is covered in black with black circles at the side of her hood. She wears pants because her dress is too short. She ties her hair into a ponytail. She wears the green sneakers with the white circles on the side of the shoes. AGE 15 Hiroki wears suspenders that are black. Her pants are short and a bit stuffed. She has twin tails that is tied with the same thing, a ribbon with red stripes. Her sneakers are still the same, the green sneakers with the white circles on the side of the shoes. Her shirt, behind her suspenders, is covered with pink stars. Her shoulders are visible. AGE 16 Hiroki got softer as she aged. So her appearance changes by wearing a red scarf. She wears a white-collared t-shirt behind her coat. Her shoes changed from green sneakers to short boots. She wears knee-high stockings and her skirt is covered in red stripes. Age 16, Hiroki chops off her hair and it looks shorter to avoid annoyance. Personality She is extremely shy around different people and freaks out around new people. Hiroki is very cheerful from time to time. Hiroki dozes off into space and resembling the purple Violet, in flower language, "Daydreaming". The three flowers that resembles her is a Delphinium, in flower language, "Levity, fun, big-hearted, ardent attachment and joy". The other flower is a Rainflower, "I love you back, I must atone for my sins, I will never forget you". Lastly is an Ivy, "Good news". She seems to dislike women more than men, as the girls bully her. She has a split personality. The first one is a nice, friendly, sociable and shy girl. The other is her MMA form, a mean, aggressive and hot-tempered girl who doesn't hold back on he opponent. Biography Because of her boyish name, girls in her old neighbourhood used to tease her alot and always bully her. Instead of having female standards around her, most boys gather around her to confort her. So, the boys are very freindly towards her and told her to come play sportswith them and also told her "It'll take your mind off alot of things." Voice configuration TBC Notable media TBA Additional info Relationships (Totally unrelated, go to Quotev and search 'Kagerou Days: Wavering Summer') Kazesawa Daichi - Hiroki's lone male best friend. He is a simple guy who used to live next door to Hiroki, practically they were neighbors. He's pretty similar to Hiroki except, he likes to sleep in class and he looks like he hasn't had any sleep even though he sleeps in class. He always protected Hiroki when the girls in their class would bully her. Masaomi Sakuya - Hiroki's older brother by 2 years. He died by committing suicide at school by jumping off the school roof like Ayano. He was a kind man whom Hiroki always admired. When Hiroki and Sakuya's mother both passed away, their father ran away to Okinawa, which Hiroki doesn't care of. He supported Hiroki by raising her for the past 7 years. He dropped out of school and took many part-time jobs. Even though he dropped out, Hiroki still admired him by the way he studies to get into college easily. Yanagi Hiro - Hiroki's long lost older twin brother. He is her last living relative as her father ran away, her mother and brother had passed away, he is the last. He is a man who was taken in by the doctor who helped Haruka, their mother, give birth to the twins. After Haruka regains her conscious, the doctor lies to her by telling her that the older one, Hiro, is dead. After 15 years of separation, Hiroki is reunited with her older twin. He is also a respected vice-president in the student council at Hiroki's school. Tsubomi Kido - Hiroki respects her leader. Kido and Hiroki don't really talk that much, but Hiroki really depends on Kido when she's having her issues. Kido and Hiroki may not seem like it but, they are similar. Hiroki always sits with Kido when riding 'The Death-Coffin', as in the roller coaster, so she can scream with someone. Kousuke Seto - Like Sakuya, Hiroki admires Seto. Seeing him work everyday, Hiroki wanted to be like him. He is a kind man with an out-going personality, which she likes. Shuuya Kano - Hiroki's best friend outside Daichi. He's played numerous pranks on Hiroki, but she always seems to get back harder. By doing so, they became best friends. Kozakura Mary - Hiroki describes Mary as "her past-self". Mary is shy and she also freaks out when she is around new people, similar to Hiroki. She makes accessories for a living and Hiroki helped her when she was bored. Thus, becoming good friends. Kisaragi Momo - As an idol who made her debut, Momo wants Hiroki to realize she's an idol. But, in the end, Hiroki who is annoyed by that, always wins. Hiroki doesn't actually care, but she would like to be friends with Momo, not an "idol". Enomoto "Ene" Takane - A computer program who sticks around in Hiroki's phone. She asked Hiroki about her past and became someone Hiroki could trust. Ene is now a good friend of Hiroki's. Kisaragi Shintaro - Hiroki doesn't talk to him, but he was a friend of Sakuya. Sakuya brought Hiroki about 2 years prior and it jammed her memories of Ayano, Shintaro and Sakuya together as friends. Shortly speaking, Hiroki doesn't know Shintaro or Ayano. But, they got along. Amamiya Hibiya - He calls Hiroki and Momo, "old woman", much to their irritation. Even so, Hiroki forces herself to get along with Hibiya. She still considers herself at the bottom of the line, as she doesn't make him laugh. Kokonose "Konoha" Haruka - The most quite one who doesn't seem to like talking. He has a calm expression and nobody can tell his mood at all. When Hiroki fell into slumber, Konoha forced himself to smile, making him show the feeling of care for the first time. Matsuno Koki - A young man who followed Hiroki into Blindfold City. He Quotes *I miss you so much. *You've all made me do nothing but cry. I want to thank you. - To Mekakushi Dan. *Doesn't it hurt to hold it in? It's okay. I'm here. So let it out. Cry. - To Hiro. *God, sometimes Mary is just so cute! I can't help but hug her! - To Kano about Mary. *I have a name and it's Masaomi Hiroki, dumbass! - To the girls in her class. *You were one of my friends in my hometown, right? Thank you for following me all the way here. - To Matsuno Koki. *I've never seen such perfection before... - Hiroki to herself. *Beauty! Sensation! Perfect! It's-- SYMMETRY!! - To the watermelon that was cut up perfectly. Appearances BOOK APPEARANCES:: *Hiroki appeared on Quotev, in the story 'Kagerou Days: Wavering Summer' as the main protagonist. (book 1, Kagerou Days: Wavering Summer) LINK BELOW:: *http://www.quotev.com/story/4224063/Kagerou-Days-Member-10/ (book 1, Kagerou Days: Wavering Summer) Trivia *The boys have inspired Hiroki to become brave. *She's very tall at her age. *Hiroki is an outdoor person. *She recvied a necklace from the boys on the day she left her hometown. *On her necklace, the letter "H" stands for "Hero". *Hiroki's favorite flower is the morning glory. In flower language, it means "Love in vain". *Hiroki resembles Kozakura Mary from the Kagerou Project. *She is a skilled mixed martial artist. (MMA) *She doesn't like to be surrounded by people. *Though she doesn't like surroundings, she has a lot of friends. *The creator of Hiroki is Hanasaki Kyo on Quotev. *CureParade is a friend of Hanasaki Kyo. *Hiroki's birthdate, August 15th, is the same birthdate as Azami (KagePro character) and her fated day to die. *Hiroki is both a cat and dog lover. Gallery Hiroki_icon_png.jpg| Hiroki's icon made in Icon Generator External links *Here Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from IA Category:Voiced